


Mellom pikekyss og appelsinbåter

by kvernknurr



Series: Frigg [4]
Category: Original Work, spin off - Fandom
Genre: 1700s, 18th Century, Girl Crush, Original Fiction
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etter å ha reist lenge, møter Frigg endelig noen venner. Ikke bare hennes egne venner, dessverre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellom pikekyss og appelsinbåter

**Author's Note:**

> En liten historie som bygger opp mot "Øyet som ser."

Frigg hadde reist land og strand lenge nå. Krysset sine egne spor over de veldige kart. Riegers skygge var ikke lengre i hælene på henne, og hans pust kostet ikke nedover ryggen hennes så ofte nå. Hun drømte rent som det var om han til tider, men det kunne hun ikke gjøre noe med.

Nå gikk hun lett til beins ned en kjent gate i et kjent strøk. Lampene i gaten var tent, selv om det ikke var mørkt. Den lyse sensommerkvelden var varm og bare en forsiktig bris kjølte ømt varm hud. Lommene hennes var fulle av mynter hun hadde byttet til seg for to uker siden. En sosietetsfamilie hadde latt et vindu stå åpent og huset tomt i noen timer. Et lite impulstyveri som hun hadde gjort gode penger på. 

Fire unge kvinner snudde seg lengre ned i gaten. "Frigg?" Spurte den ene høyt nok til at Frigg reagerte med å vinket slapt, kikket seg rundt av gammel vane.

"Næmmen! Deg er det lenge siden vi har sett!" Sa den blondeste av de og svøpte armene rundt Frigg. "Jo, det er vel en stund siden." Repliserte Frigg og lot seg klemme i tur og orden av jentene. Den blonde, ved navn Benedicte var først. Så Franka, den eldste, bygd som en kriger. Spanske Anna Magdalena kysset Frigg på kinnet og klemte henne inntil seg med en arm. Sist var Emma. Hun hadde akkurat rukket å fylt sytten år før Frigg forlot de sist, omkring to år siden. Hun smilte blygt og trakk Friggs kropp inn mot sitt spede bryst. Holdt henne lengst av alle. Frigg dro seg unna til slutt og så på Benedicte, "Kan jeg få bo hos dere et par dager?" Benedicte strøk henne på skulderen, "Du kan bo så lenge du vil, så klart. Bare gå inn og prat med Natasha." Benedicte pekte henslengt mot bordellet, hvor bestyrerinnen Natasha holdt til. Frigg smilte kort før hun nikket og skyndte seg inn. 

Natasha vannet en plante da hun så Frigg smyge inn døren. "Hva i alle?" Hun satte kannen vekk og gikk med tunge hæler over tregolvet, "Vår alles kjære Frigg." Tøyset hun og slo en arm over skuldrene hennes, "Godt å se deg igjen!" Hun klappet henne på hodet og slapp henne. "Kan jeg bo her et par dager?" Spurte Frigg igjen. "Nåja, noe måtte det jo være." Hun smilte og strøk Frigg over kinnet. "Jo, klart du kan. Du vet nå hvor sengen står." Natasha nikket mot et lite rom ved siden av kjøkkenet. Frigg sukket tilfreds, "Jeg blir ikke lenge." La hun til og fisket opp noen gullmynter fra lommen. "Men her." Hun slapp de i hendene på Natasha. Natasha kikket på de en stund, tenkte om hun skulle beholde de eller ikke. Frigg hadde ikke trengt å betale på noen måte, men Natasha var likevel en forretningskvinne og sa ikke nei til ren inntekt. Hun knyttet neven rundt myntene og smilte takknemlig.

Så bråsnudde Frigg og var ute av døren igjen. Fåmælt som alltid. Hun vinket tilbake til jentene som sto og snakket med et par menn og bare så henne løpe avsted i sidesynet. 

 

Frigg satte betenkt ved et ensomt bord i spisekroa Hvite Fjær. Hun var fortsatt redd for å kjenne seg for trygg, men det var berusende befriende å ikke lengre føle at noen skulle hoppe fram fra hvert et hushjørne. Nå kunne hun endelig slukke tyveritørsten for fullt igjen. Hun gledet seg enormt og skvatt plutselig idet en jente foran henne snakket. "Herren på bordet der har spandert dette på deg." Sa hun pliktoppfyllende og vennlig mens hun satte ned et fat med brød, kjøtt og ost samt et høyt glass øl. Friggs blikk virret rundt før hun så jenta peke på et bord på andre siden av folkemengden. Der satt det en tynn mann med halvlangt, svart, bølgete hår dratt bak og en yngre gutt ved siden av seg. Frigg myste, men det mørket rommet kastet skygger over fjesene deres. Det lille hun kunne se av de var ikke noe hun kjente igjen. Mannen reiste et glass og nikket. Servitrisen trakk på skuldrene og smilte mot Frigg før hun gikk videre.

Så var det vel bare en som trodde hun skulle stå i gjeld til han senere, tenkte hun mens hun åt med grådige jafs og drakk som om det brann.  
Hun merket at mannen plutselig satte seg ned foran henne ved bordet, fulgt av hans yngre følgesvenn. Friggs øyne smalnet irritert mens hun tygget. Han smilte og tok inn synet av måten hun fortærte maten. 

"Jeg vet en som leter etter deg." Sa han ertende. Frigg harket og stoppet opp. Hun stirret handlingslammet på han. Han satt bare og smilte av seg selv. "Han betaler nok gode penger for deg." La han til. Friggs blikk gled sakte en liten tur innom guttungen ved siden av han. Han måtte være noen år yngre enn henne. Solbrun, et aprikosfarget hår, lyse fregner. Det ene øyet hadde en hvit hinne men han hadde likevel et blikk olmt som hos en bakgårdskatt. Han bar et tykt metallisk armbånd rundt det ene håndleddet. Hun stirret på det, som om hun prøvde å bore gjennom metallet med synet. "Jeg ser du har lagt merke til innretningen rundt håndleddet hans." Mannen flekket tenner i et stolt smil, "Det er vårt usynlige bånd." Sa han og klappet guttungen på ryggen. Frigg kikket tilbake på mannen. "Hvis den ikke trekkes opp med nøkkelen hver dag." Han kastet et blikk mot bukselommen sin et mikrosekund, "Så spretter det ut et knivblad og man blør ut på kort tid." Frigg skar en skremt grimase mens guttungen satt helt uforandret. Frigg fikk endelig følelsen tilbake i beina, kjente de bygge seg opp energi. Hun hadde fortsatt ikke sagt noe. "Det er nå mer en forsikring. Pascal er ganske knyttet til meg." Mannen strøk gutten over skulderen, og klemte den oppmuntrende. Guttungens olme blikk vek ikke fra Frigg. 

Så sprang hun opp av stolen mens hun samtidig veltet bordet til sides, for så å pløye forbi mannen så han ramlet i golvet. Hun traff han i skulderen og somlet over han et lite sekund før hun nærmest løp over fjeset hans. Alt før guttungen klarte reagere annet enn å reise seg fra stolen. "Ta henne, men vær forsiktig!" Ropte mannen men humret mens han sakte reise seg fra golvet. 

Guttungen stupte kjapt etter henne ut fra kroa og kikket seg rundt. Han så henne runde et hjørne og fulgte etter.

Frigg hadde han i hælene et stund, men kjente de fleste gatene godt her og visste hvor hun løp. Guttungen var rask og da hun krysset en park kjente hun plutselig en vekt mot ryggen og de tumlet bortover gresset som viltre kattunger der han kastet seg over henne. Begge spratt iltert opp av gresset men Frigg hadde røsket fram en kniv fra støvelskaftet, "Kom igjen!" Freste hun yppende. De sirklet hverandre i den mørke parken.  
"Du kommer ikke levende ut av dette." Truet hun. Han så ikke brydd ut. 

"Med mindre du vil gjøre en avtale." La hun plutselig til. Han klarte ikke skjule at han var litt nysgjerrig. For en gangs skyld var det Frigg som hadde spar-essen. Hun trakk en nøkkel opp av lommen. "Du kjenner vel denne igjen?" Hun kunne se at han tok et skritt bak. Nøkkelen til armbåndet hans, til friheten han. Den dinglet så lett i tråden fra hånden hennes. 

 

"Så da foreslår jeg at jeg låser deg opp og vi ser hverandre aldri igjen." Hun gjemte nøkkelen bak ryggen og holdt ut kniven. 

Guttungen sto fortsatt i kampmodus, "Sprøyt! Den nøkkelen trekker bare opp armbåndet." Stemmen bar preg av at han prøvde overbevise seg selv mer enn henne. "Så du vil ikke prøve da?" Frigg myste hemmelighetsfull. Så mildnet de begge to litt etter litt. De sluttet å sirkulere hverandre og kom forsiktig i midten av ringen de hadde gått i. Hun knuget hardt i kniven og enda hardere i nøkkelen. Hun satte den i sporet og vred. Det hørtes ut som små tannhjul inni armbåndet. "Se! Du trekker jo bare opp." Knurret han. "Vent nå." Sa Frigg irritert og dro ut nøkkelen. Kjente svettedråpene piple i pannen og nakken. Hun kikket nærmere på nøkkelhullet. Det så virkelig ut som det skulle kunne åpnes der. Så studerte hun nøkkelen istedet. Hun tok så kniven og skar vekk tråden og satte nøkkelen i hullet opp-ned. Denne gangen gikk den lengre inn. Så vred hun om andre veien. Et lite klikk og armbåndet ramlet i gresset. Guttungen sto et par sekunder helt stille. Stirret ned på huden som ikke hadde sett dagens lys på år. Plutselig skjøt han avgårde som et pil, sa ingenting, bare løp.

Frigg plukket opp armbåndet og vaklet over gresset med ustø kurs til bordellet. Det klemte i brystet og den blussende angsten smakte surt i ganen. Forhåpentligvis sendte dette en beskjed til andre som ville prøve seg. 

Hun stakk nøkkelen ned i korsettet og fiklet med armbåndet mens hun smøg seg gatelangs, hørte plutselig en stemme rope et stykke unna. "Pascal!" Frigg kikket seg rundt, fulgte stemmen for å se. Hun ble stående på en steinbro og fant plutselig kilden til ropingen. Det var mannen som lette etter hans lille bakgårdskatt. En hestekjerre skranglet forbi Frigg, og lyden fikk mannen til å skvette rundt og oppdage henne. Frigg sto klar til å løpe men så rolig ut på overflaten. "Du! Hvor er Pascal?" Han strammet hanskene sine og blåste vekk en liten hårlokk som dinglet foran fjeset hans. Frigg lente armen på kanten av broen, "Aner ikke. Men dette er vel ditt." Sa hun og slapp armbåndet over kanten så han måtte flytte seg for ikke å bli truffet. Han plukket det irritert opp og skjønte ikke helt hva det var før han sto med det i hånden. Mannen gapte og det kokende sinnet hans boblet bak de vidåpne øynene. Han hadde mest lyst å kaste det hardt i bakken, men ble stående og knuge på det istedet. "Dette skal du få svi for!" Bjeffet han og løp mot den ene enden av broen. En liten latter slapp ut av Frigg idet hun løp andre veien. Han halset pesende etter henne, de harde sålene hans hørtes godt der de klappet mot brosteinen. "Dette vil koste deg dyrt!" Skrek han bak henne men skrittene ble svakere. Frigg satte opp farten til det dunket i tinningen, løp selv etter at hun ikke hørte sålene hans lengre. Så løp hun litt til. Løp så hun hadde såpass fart at hun hoppet over gjerdet til bordellet som en jaget hjort. Hun bykset inn døren og med et mageplask dundret i golvet så hun krøllet den grove løperen under seg. Jentene gispet i den lille stuen, ventet på Frigg som etter en liten pause skjelvende heiste seg opp av golvet. 

 

"Hva er galt? Har du el diablo i hælene eller?" Anna Magdalena satte fra seg vinglasset. "Ja." Gryntet Frigg i smerte og rettet på klærne. Hun spratt mot døren og låste den, snek i vinduet før hun trakk gardinen helt foran.

Jentene ble rake i ryggen, "Men seriøst, hva skjer?" Benedicte var halvveis ute av stolen sin. "Det er en mann ute etter meg." Svarte Frigg mens hun gikk til et annet vindu. Bordellbestyrerinnen kom med harde skritt ut til stuen. "Hva har du gjort nå da Frigg?" Hun satte hendene på hoftene. Frigg snudde seg, slo blikket ned. "Lang historie, men det er en som prøver å få tak på meg." Hun kikket seg uskyldig rundt. "Hvem da?" La bestyrerinnen til. Frigg trakk på skuldrene, "Jeg vet ikke hva han heter. Men han er slank og har halvlangt, svart hår." Natasha skulte litt på henne, men mildnet litt. "Greit. Du holder deg inne her til det er trygt. Hører du?" Natasha visste godt at Frigg til syvende og sist gjorde akkurat hva hun selv ville, men hun levde i håpet om at ordene hennes en dag ikke skulle falle for døve ører. "Så tar du med deg Sesto når du sover." Natasha pekte på den ukristelig store hunden som lå på kjøkkengolvet. "Jeg skal få gutta mine til å passe godt på også." La hun til. Gutta hennes var et tvillingpar som måtte bøye seg i de fleste dørkarmer og med armer som bjørner. De bodde i et lite hus bak bordellet, men var ofte både høyt og lavt for å passe på jentene. 

 

Anna Magdalena kastet føttene over stolermet og tok seg til å flette det lange, røde håret til Emma, som satt på golvet under henne. Emma selv fiklet med neglene sine mens hun fortsatte å kaste stjålne blikk mot Frigg. Bestyrerinnen snudde seg mot de, "Vær forsiktige inatt. Kom inn igjen hvis dere føler dere utrygge. Og ikke ta inn noen som kan ligne på Friggs beskrivelse." 

***

I det samme jentene gikk ut, tok Frigg med seg Sesto til gjesterommet. Det sto en seng ved hver sin langvegg, adskilt ved et lite bord i midten. Hun slapp klærne sine i golvet og krøp til sengs med Sesto plassert såvidt en armlengde unna. Den gylne, tette pelsen myk mot håndflaten hennes.

Nattetimene gled forbi mens Frigg sov trygt. Jentene fløy ut og inn med sine trofaste kunder og Natashas gutter trålet området. De siste som var våkne var Emma og Natasha. Emma gikk hvileløst og tråkket rundt før hun forsiktig åpnet døren til gjesteværelset. Sesto løftet hodet, men Frigg sov uvitende. Hun lå på mage og hadde sparket halve teppet av seg så den bare ryggen lå blottet. Emma sto nysgjerrig i døren, ønsket å gå inn, men visste ikke hvordan Frigg ville reagerte. Kanskje ville hun slått av ren skrekk. Så ville hun kanskje unnskylde seg. Emma sukket stille av tanken på å få tilgi henne. 

Hun lukket døren og smøg seg inn til kjøkkenet, hvor Natasha satt med et lite glass portvin. "Kan jeg få fri et par dager?" Spurte hun forsiktig. "Dette med at noen kanskje driver å iakttar oss gjør meg redd." Løy hun. Natasha så på henne med trøtte øyne. "Helt i orden." Hun smilte kort. "Men re sengen din imorgen og bruk gjesteværelset imellomtiden. Så kan vi leie ut rommet ditt så lenge du har fri." Natasha plukket vekk noe på tungespissen. Emma neiet takknemlig. "Tusen takk." Hun glødet og var på tur ut døren. Natasha tok henne forsiktig i armen, "Spar deg selv bryet, ikke mas på Frigg. Skjønner du?" Emma følte seg truffet men børstet det av seg, "Javel." Svarte hun forsiktig og pilte på lette skritt opp trappen til rommet sitt. Natasha helte i seg resten av portvinen og ristet på hodet. 

Emma sov bare noen timer, før hun ga seg til å rydde og stelle rommet sitt slik at de kunne leie det ut mens hun delte rom med Frigg. Hun trippet rundt seg selv mens hun prøvde å plukke med seg mest mulig for å stappe i et skap i korridoren utenfor. Franka og Benedicte hadde hvisket mens de gikk forbi henne, slik de gjorde sist gang også. Men Emma orket ikke bry seg. Så fikk de bare prate. 

"Lurer på hvor lenge hun skal mase om Frigg etter at hun har dratt denne gangen." Franka himlet med øynene. Benedicte smilte kokett og så altfor vitende. Emma var kanskje ikke klar over hvor gjennomlysende det var den gang, men hun hadde spurt og gravd om Frigg i ukevis etter at hun hadde forlatt de sist. Det var første gang hun hadde møtt Frigg, og for jentene var det lett å se hvor hun svirret rundt Frigg som en valp. Hun hadde selv nektet for at det var noe som helst annet enn ønske om vennskap. Jentene hadde først ertet henne litt, men til slutt hadde de prøvd å komme med noen visdomsord. 

Lite visste de egentlig hvor betatt Emma hadde vært den gang som ungpike. Og hvor varmt det blusset opp igjen nå. 

 

Sakte åpnet hun døren inn til gjesterommet, hvor Frigg satt og klødde på Sesto. Begge kikket på Emma, som sto spent i døren med en eske. "Jeg har fri noen dager, så jeg må bo her mens rommet mitt leies ut." Frigg lente seg bak i sengen, "Jaha?" Emma smilte, sto litt til i døren, tenkte et lite øyeblikk at hun måtte stå i døren så Frigg ikke skulle dra. Hun tok til slutt de få skrittene bort til den ledige sengen og satte esken fra seg. Snudde seg håpefullt for å møte Frigg som reiste seg, men Frigg labbet ut døren med Sesto etter seg. Emma bet seg i leppa for ikke så si noe overilt. Hun pustet inn og minnet seg selv på at Frigg ihvertfall ikke kunne dra så veldig langt innenfor dette huset.

Hun satte seg ned i Friggs varme seng. Nå kunne hun telle timene til de skulle sove på samme rom. Kanskje kunne de ligge og prate som gode venninner, som sjelevenner. Frigg kunne fortelle om alt hun hadde opplevd, og hun ville lytte intenst. Lite visste hun egentlig om Frigg, bortsett fra at hun streifet rundt som en nomade, og at man burde være forsiktig når man vekte henne. Hun visste ikke hvorfor, men hadde selv sett Anna Magdalena nesten få seg et slag over kjeven engang hun skulle vekke Frigg. Franka hadde sagt at slik var det med streifere. De ble som ville dyr, måtte sove med ett øye åpent, alltid klar til å flykte eller sloss. Emma snurret på en hårlokk og strøk hånden over dynen, prøvde å se for seg Frigg som en landeveisrøver, desperat og vill i blikket. Lot det heller bli til en fantasi med Frigg som en vill skognymfe som nysgjerrig taklet jenter ned i den støvete landeveien og med ivrige hender ransakte lommene.

Emma bestemte seg for å ikke la fantasiene løpe løpsk før hun hadde fått noen virkelige historier fra Frigg.  
Så ville de stryke på Sesto og hendenes deres skulle møtes i pelsen ved et kalkulert uhell. Det kriblet i magen hennes og Emma klarte ikke stoppe et blygt lite smil å bre seg.

 

Middagen, stekte pølser og poteter, ble godt mottatt av samtlige. Natasha satt ved kortenden av bordet, med Benedicte og Franka på sin høyre og venstre side. Anna Magdalena ved Benedictes side og Emma ved Anna Magdalenas. Frigg var skvist inn mellom Franka og en av guttene til Natasha, men hun klarte ikke se hvem av de det var. Sesto tok oppgaven sin seriøst og hadde plantet kroppen over Friggs føtter under bordet.

Jentene pratet og flirte seg imellom slik de alltid gjorde ved middagen. Frigg satt taust og spiste, store munnfuller mens hun vekslet mellom å stirre tomt ut i rommet og følge intenst med i samtalen, lot blikket fare kjapt mellom hver av de etter hvem som hadde ordet. 

 

"Broderer du?" Spurte Emma forsiktig mens de andre jentene skjenket seg mer vin. "Hva?" Frigg gled sakte ut av tankene sine. "Broderer du?" Repeterte hun. "Nei." Frigg ristet sakte på hodet. Det glimtet i øynene hennes, "Det gjør jeg!" Sa hun kry, "Jeg kan vise deg det jeg har brodert senere ikveld." Emma samlet hendene knytt i fanget og ventet ivrig på svar. Frigg så på henne med et kjedsomt blikk, plasserte haken i hånden men smilte høflig og nikket fram et løfte. 

***

Natasha fulgte med på jentene som vinket og spradet ut i flokk for å finne kveldens kunder. Hun snudde seg mot sønnene sine og kysset de på kinnet, "Kan dere ta en runde rundt nabolaget?" Hun fikk to bjørnearmer rundt skuldrene, "Klart, mor." Sa den ene før de la avgårde ut grinda.

 

Frigg og Sesto sto lent i vinduskarmen på gjesterommet. Utsikten var ikke den beste. Halve nabohuset og halve gaten kunne hun se herfra. Hun sukket og strøk på Sesto mens hun vurderte når hun tidligst kunne dra. Emma smøg inn døren med broderiene sine, "Jeg tok med noe godt." Hun lurte opp en liten grå pose mellom tøyet. Frigg snudde seg nysgjerrig, "Hva da?" Emma smilte, så det var der interessen lå. "Drops. Liker du det?" Hun la fra seg broderiene på sengen og gikk helt opp mot Frigg med posen åpnet. Frigg var ikke tung å be, og snappet opp en bit. Emma hadde tatt på seg de høyeste skoene sine slik at hun ruvet såvidt over Frigg. Hun slapp seg ned i sengen sin, "Her var den første jeg broderte." Frigg slengte seg ned i sin og lente seg utover sengekanten for å ta broderiet. Hun myste litt mot motivet, et lite bildet av en løvetann. Hun strøk over det med en finger, "Det er korssting." La Emma til og rakte henne ett til. Dette var litt større, en brun kvist med lyseblå knopper. Emma ga henne et par til i omtrentlig samme størrelse. Frigg bladde stille igjennom bildene, trillet dropset rundt i munnen. Det var en solnedgang, en koi, en rosebukett og til slutt et høvelig stort broderi med et par spurver på en gren. Emma ventet spent og tok tilbake bildene da Frigg hadde sett seg ferdig. "Hva synes du?" Hun tok et drops selv. 

"Fine." Sa Frigg og strakk føttene ut i sengen mens hun snudde seg på rygg litt. "Tar det lang tid?" Spurte hun og snudde seg igjen. Emma lysnet opp, "Det største tok noen uker, men de minste tar kanskje en dag hvis jeg holder på lenge. Men jeg har ikke alltid tid." Hun flyttet på føttene mens Sesto la seg til rette mellom de. Tenkte at snart kunne hendene deres møtes i pelsen hans.

Frigg nikket og strøk en finger over munnen betenkt. Så sukket hun og reiste seg. "Hvor skal du?" Spurte Emma forvirret. Frigg kikket på henne, "Jeg skal legge meg." Hun sto med ryggen til og dro skjorten over hodet. Emma kikket bort men lot blikket vandre tilbake. Turte nesten ikke se, men hun måtte. Frigg dro i snoren til korsettet sitt og lot det falle i golvet. Hun rev av seg lærstøvlene sine og de tykke ullbuksen. Det var da Emma fikk se noe hun ikke hadde sett før. Hvor Frigg hadde fått den ideen, og hvorfor, kunne hun ikke forstå. Hun hadde et tøystykke knytt ved hoftene. Som for å dekke seg til, for å unngå å være naken under ullbuksene kanskje. "Hva er det der?" Emma pekte såvidt. Frigg snudde seg, nå halvnaken foran Emma med bare dette lille tøystykket. "Hva er hva?" Emma pekte forsatt. "Åh." Frigg trakk på skuldrene. "Veldig praktisk." Svarte hun og rynket brynene i et forsøk på å huske hvor og av hvem hun hadde fått ideen. Det måtte være fra langt tilbake med noen sigøynerkvinner hun hadde truffet. Emma så ikke helt ut til å forstå hensikten, eller det praktiske, men slo det fra seg med at det var kanskje noe bare reisende mennesker ville forstå.

Uansett lå interessen hennes litt høyere opp på Friggs kropp. Emma smilte blygt og lot øynene fare ustanselig. Prøvde å telle hver eneste lille skramme og arr. Så mye hadde hun aldri fått se av Frigg. Sist hadde hun smugkikket litt mens Frigg vasket seg, men det var bare et lite øyeblikk. Nå tok hun innover seg synet av de seige musklene, hoftebeinet hvor snoren tvinnet seg, brystene som duvet under pusten hennes. 

Emma tenkte tilbake på syttenårsdagen hennes. Da hun fant Frigg letende etter noe i kottet under trappa. Hun hadde sneket seg bak henne og hvisket at hun visste hva hun ønsket seg i gave fra Frigg, som forvirret hadde svart "Hva da?" Så hadde Emma plantet et langt, fuktig ungpikekyss midt på munnen hennes. Frigg hadde ikke sagt noe som helst, hun hadde bare stått fjellstøtt med vidåpne øyne. 

Hun hadde latt seg kysse men kysset ikke tilbake. Emma husket godt hvor varm hun ble i kinnene før hun forsvant like kjapt som hun dukket opp.  
Det måtte være skjebnen at Frigg hadde dukket opp nå, etter så lenge. Nå når hun ikke lengre var en sjenert jentunge som brant inne med drømmene sine. 

Frigg snudde seg så håret veltet rundt skuldrene hennes. Det øyeblikket hun la seg ned under dyna, reiste Sesto seg, som for å sjekke henne. Han stakk snuten mot ansiktet hennes. Frigg klødde han lett under haken og kniste av de kilende værhårene. 

Emma hvilte hodet på puten sin, "Har du noen spennende historier å fortelle?" Spurte hun kikket og i taket. "Hva med han som er etter deg nå? Han kan du vel fortelle om?" Emma gliste spent og tok et drops til. Friggs tanker klarte ikke kretse rundt denne mannen uten å svinge innom Rieger. Hun kjempet imot et grøss og vendte seg mot veggen. Det ble stille en stund mellom de. 

"Men det må ikke være for skummelt." Hørte hun Emma insistere. Frigg knep med øynene og tok seg for munnen for å skjule pusten som hikstet seg ut av brystet. Hele kroppen strammet seg og hun ble liggende forknytt mot veggen. Så lot hun som hun sovnet.

 

****

Frigg sto opp av sengen langt ut i natten. Sesto spratt opp samtidig, så kjapt det lot seg gjøre for en hund i hans størrelse. Frigg dro på seg klærne og listet seg ut rommet med Sesto tett bak seg. 

Ute i stuen satt Natashas gutter og Anna Magdalena og spilte kort i stillhet. "Hva i all verden, er du våken nå?" Hvisket Anna Magdalena. "Ja. Jeg må dra." Sa Frigg stille. Anna Magdalena rynket brynene, "Er det så lurt? Allerede?" Hun kikket ned i kortene sine. Gutta vekslet mellom å se på jentene og kortene sine. "Jeg tror det blir bare verre jo lengre jeg venter. Jeg må dra før han får planlagt for mye." Frigg så seg rundt, tok de få skrittene til kjøkkendøren. De stoppet å spille kort, "Vet mamma om dette?" Sa en av gutta. Frigg snudde seg, "Nei, hun ville bare prøvd å stoppe meg." Frigg visste at hun mente det godt, men det fikk ikke spille noen rolle. Gutta nikket mens Anna Magdalena la fra seg kortene og kom bort til Frigg. "Er det mat du leter etter? Vi har noe i skapet her." Hun åpnet et skap og tok ut noen spekepølser. Så hentet hun fram noe brød og ordnet en liten niste. "Det hyrer ikke lenge, men..." Frigg tok den takknemlig imot.

"Hvor skal du dra?" Hvisket hun og gikk bort til en gammel kiste under vinduet. "Jeg vet ikke enda, jeg må bare komme meg fortest mulig ut av området." Anna Magdalena nikket forstående og trakk fram et mosegrønt ullskjerf med flettede tråder i endene, "Se her." Hun ga det til Frigg, "Du kan få det av meg. Grønt er ikke helt min farge. Og snart blir det nok kaldere om nettene." Frigg la det rundt skuldrene. De alle kikket ut mot vinduet, hvor det var begynte å lysne såvidt. 

"Kan dere ikke følge henne et stykke på veien?" Insisterte Anna Magdalena. Gutta kikket på hverandre, "Jo, det kan vi vel." Var de enige om. Frigg tok på seg jakken og strøk Sesto fra pannen og ned til nakken. Frigg smilte til de tre, og skvatt litt da Anna Magdalena plutselig la armene rundt henne, "Ikke la oss vente så lenge til neste gang du kommer på besøk." Hun klemte litt ekstra og kysset Frigg tørt på kinnet. "Jeg kommer neste gang jeg er i området." Hvisket Frigg. "Hils alle fra meg." La hun til da hun sto i døren. Hun vinket til Sesto og gikk ut sammen med Natashas sønner. 

***

Bestyrerinnen hadde først blitt svært oppgitt av Friggs tidlige avreise, men hun hadde lært seg at slik var nå engang Frigg, det måtte man bare akseptere skulle man beholde sinnsroen. Benedicte hadde en ekkel følelse av at ting ikke skulle gå bra. Det hadde ved flere anledninger vist seg at Benedicte hadde rett i slike magefølelser. Anna Magdalena hadde prøvd å roe henne, fortalt henne om Natashas gutter som hadde gått med henne helt til det gamle torget. Der hadde hun følt seg trygg på at hun skulle komme videre uten problem. Franka dro til havna i all hemmelighet for å se etter henne, om så bare for å sagt farvel, men hadde ikke sett henne noe sted. Emma hadde vært uvanlig taus. Hun hadde spurt og mast om Frigg den første dagen. Nærmest hengt i korsettstroppene til Anna Magdalena for å få en så riktig som mulig gjenfortelling av hva de alle hadde sagt og gjort før Frigg dro. Hun hadde så grått i smug og ergret seg over å ikke bruke tiden mer effektivt. Hun tok seg i å ønske at Frigg kom løpende tilbake for å riste av seg denne mannen igjen. Et par ganger hadde hun sett menn som liknet Friggs beskrivelse og lekt med tanken på å kunne få tipset denne mannen som hadde jagd henne. Kanskje da hadde Frigg kommet løpende rett i armene hennes.

 

***

Livet gikk videre og bordelldriften som normalt. Trofaste kunder, nysgjerrige turister, alle var velkomne så lenge de hadde penger og oppførsel.

Det var en formiddag to uker senere at Franka kom tankefullt inn ytterdøren. Hun bar på en kurv med noen vinflasker som hun satte uvørent ifra seg. De andre jentene, liggende og sittende rundt i stuen som et gjeng trøtte løvinner, kviknet til av flaskenes klirring. "Si meg, skulle ikke Frigg dra ut av byen for lenge siden?" Benedicte satte seg opp, Anna Magdalena spisset ørene og fulgte Franka med blikket. "Jo?" Svarte hun forvirret. Franka tenkte, klødde seg på haken, "Men jeg er helt sikker på at jeg så henne bak slakteriet idag." Emma bet negler nervøst, stirret på de andre jentene. "Jeg syns jeg så henne, jeg kjente igjen skjerfet ditt." Franka gestikulerte til Anna Magdalena, som myste litt. "Det er da vel mange som har et grønt skjerf." Franka nikket og ristet på hodet samtidig, "Jo, men det var de samme flettede frynsene, og det lignet så... Jo det må ha vært henne!" Bestemte Franka. 

Benedicte slengte føttene ned fra stolen og på golvet, "Det var det jeg visste! Noe har skjedd henne." Hun gned hendene bekymret. Emma ble redd av Benedictes alvor. "Sa hun noe? Hva gjorde hun bak slakteriet?" Spurte Anna Magdalena. "Hun sa ingenting, jeg tror ikke hun så meg. Jeg så henne bare såvidt før hun pilte unna. Men hun hadde snurret skjerfet rund den ene armen." Franka sto forsatt på golvet og hadde ikke tatt av seg jakken engang.

Anna Magdalena reiste seg og kikket på Benedicte. "Vi får dra å se!" Erklærte hun og Emma skvatt opp av golvet.  
De tok på kåpene sine i en fei og kostet ut døra med Franka som leder.

Jentene kom endelig fram hos slakteren. De listet seg stille ned bakgaten, Benedicte med en liten lykt bak Franka.  
"Frigg?" Hvisket hun forsiktig. Det raslet svakt i noe grus og jentene stoppet opp, kikket mot noen store paller og esker som var stablet som et lite skur. 

De så silhuetten av Frigg på alle fire, lett gyngene rytmisk. Skjerfet hadde hun snurret rundt overarmen, det var gjennomtrukket av gammelt blod. Den ene hånden skalv lett der den vegret å røre bakken. Hun stirret rett fram med ett øye da det ene var sammenklistret og hovent. Benedicte lente lykten litt lengre frem for å se nærmere på henne, kastet et svakt lys over de brungule kvelemerkene som stakk fram under kragen. Frigg vugget svakt og dyssende, så knapt ut til å vite at de var der. 

"Vi må få henne vekk herifra." Benedicte kikket på Franka og Anna Magdalena, som begge nikket bestemt. Emma tok ikke øynene vekk fra Frigg. Nå skulle hun ikke kaste bort mer tid. Hun skulle være først i køen, ta henne til seg og passe på, gjøre henne frisk.  
Hun styrtet forbi de andre, kastet seg ned og forover mot Frigg, armene åpne, "Frigg!" Kvitret hun sympatisk men ble stanset av Frigg som aggressivt dyttet henne bort uten å se på henne. Emma tok seg for og ble plutselig løftet av Benedicte, "Du trenger vel ikke overfalle henne? Du ser jo at hun er skadet!" Hun var streng i tonen, men mildere enn det de andre to ville vært. Emma sukket og kostet av seg. Hun smugtittet lengtende bort på Frigg. Ville så inderlig gi av seg selv. Ville at Frigg skulle ønske å få.

"Vi tar henne til Nattsvermeren. Har hun penger på seg, tror dere?" Anna Magdalena hvisket til Franka og Benedicte. "Nei! Vi må jo ta henne med hjem igjen." Avbrøt Emma. Jentene så på henne, "Er det noen som kan fikse henne, så er det Madammen som driver Nattsvermeren. Dessuten er det ikke trygt å ta henne tilbake hos oss. Hva om det er han som lette etter henne som har gjort dette, og ikke ble ferdig?" Anna Magdalena ristet svakt på hodet. Emma kikket desperat rundt seg, "Men...men! Vi kan vel ikke bare dumpe henne der helt alene?" Smilet til Anna Magdalena var betryggende, så slo hun armen rundt henne, "Madammen vet hva hun gjør. Vi kan alltids besøke henne der men jeg tror det er best om hun får helt ro der. Hun blir nok ikke helt talefør uansett." Humret Anna Magdalena. "Hva mener du?" Spurte Emma forsiktig. "Det er ei opiumsbule." Sa Franka og gikk et par skritt nærmere Frigg.

Emma rykket til, men Benedicte kom til unnsetning, "Ikke bare ei opiumsbule, det er så mye annet også, og Madammen har sett verre." De to ble stående rundt Emma en liten stund for å roe henne. 

Franka lente seg ned, "Hei Frigg." Hvisket hun. "Det er meg, Franka. Jeg skal løfte deg opp nå, og jeg skal være forsiktig." Frigg reagerte ikke. Hun trakk bare den vonde, skjelvende armen inntil brystet og tørket på det såre øyet. De store armene til Franka rullet innover henne og så forsiktig som mulig løftet hun Frigg opp på føttene og gjemte henne halvveis i den åpne frakken sin. Anna Magdalena stakk hendene i lommene hennes, "Hun har mynter her." Sa hun og fisket opp et par, "Ja, en god del. Flott. Da tar vi henne til Nattsvermeren." De alle nikket, foruten Emma.

Hvorfor stedet het Nattsvermeren var mest sannsynlig fordi det alltid brant et lite lys i det ene smale vinduet, og det var dette skadete eller røyksugne lovløse flokket til i natten.  
Nå sto jentegjengen samlet ved Madammens skrivebord og hadde fortalt det lille de visste om hva som hadde skjedd. Frigg hang i armene til Franka, fortsatt halvt gjemt av kåpen. Benedicte stakk hånden ned i Friggs lomme, fulgt at Emmas falkeblikk, og tok opp noen gullmynter. "Hvor lenge kan hun være her med dette?" Spurte hun og la de på bordet. Madammen sto bak bordet og lente armen på stolen. Hun plukket litt på myntene, tok opp en og studerte den. "Så lenge hun ønsker." Svarte hun høflig og kikket bort på sin nye gjest og pasient.

Jentene smilte lettet og Madammen kom over på andre siden av bordet, "La oss finne henne en seng." Sa hun og ledet Franka og de andre inn en buet inngang og ned et langt rom. Det var en eim av røyk og røkelse i ulike varianter. Det dekket nesten helt lukten av sykdom. En lang rekke av sengeplasser til deres høyre, hvor de fem første plassene var opptatt. Om det var menn eller kvinner var umulig å se i røyken som lå tykk som en tåke rundt de. 

Madammen hjalp Franka å legge Frigg til rette. "Finner dere veien ut selv? Så skal jeg gå til verks med en gang." Madammen var trygg i stemmen. De nikket, "Ja, tusen takk. Du er den beste." Svarte Benedicte. Anna Magdalena, Franka og Benedicte vinket og sukket seg imellom, "God bedring!" Anna Magdalena sendte et slengkyss. Emma var sist å forlate Frigg. Hun lente seg litt nærmere, "Bli bedre, Frigg." En klump i halsen avbrøt henne. Hun ville stryke henne over skulderen, men hun turte ikke røre henne. "Kanskje en annen dag kan du fortelle meg om eventyrene dine." Hvisket hun og Madammen sendte henne et skjult, nærmest strengt mysende blikk. Emma trakk seg vegrende tilbake, ønsket så voldsomt å få kjenne på Friggs skjelvende kropp. Hun sukket og godtok at hun måtte pent vente.

***

 

Tid og rom ble fort flytende begreper for Frigg. Enten sov hun, eller så hadde hun bare øynene lukket store deler av tiden. Hun var ikke alltid like sikker selv. Når hun våknet var ofte Madammen ved siden hennes. Frigg ante ikke hva hun gjorde, men det føltes godt. Ingenting gjorde vondt lengre, hun kjente knapt sengen under seg. Noen ganger fikk hun varm suppe å lepje i seg. Andre ganger våknet hun av at Madammen sa "Du er i land nå, Frigg." betryggende, mens hun ristet henne lett i skuldra. Så hadde hun vel drømt om et eller annet nådeløst hav. Heldigvis holdt Madammen henne så nedsnødd at de fleste drømmer gikk henne hus forbi.

Det var bare de mer klare periodene hennes, når Madammen hadde bestemt at hun ikke skulle tåkelegges i rus, at hun hadde begynt å kave, knyttet nevene og knurre som et fanget dyr. Innestengt i Riegers zoologiske hage.

En bitter smak på leppene fikk henne alltid ut av fangenskapet og hun møtte synet av Madammen skrevs over brystet hennes mens hun blåste en underlig røkelse i ansiktet hennes. Så var hun tilbake i Madammens trygge hule, under presset av den spede kvinnens kropp. 

Marerittene ble så færre til tross for at de rusfrie periodene ble lengre og rusen tynnere. Nå kunne hun ligge våken i timevis og nyte den svevende følelsen helt uten å gli vekk. Hun kjente øyelokkene blunke sløvt mens hun snudde hodet for å se seg litt rundt. Den samme mannen som hadde ligget der hele tiden, lå enda i sengen ved siden av. Han snudde seg like sakte for å se på henne, og de delte et hemmelig, beruset blikk. Frigg kikket ned på hendene sine, klemte de til knyttnever, strakk ut fingrene, strøk de på lårene og opp knærne som lignet to fjelltopper foran henne.

Så kom Madammen lydløst til henne, hjalp henne opp av sengen, tok henne i hånden og ledet henne ut korridoren. De hadde gått den samme strekka mange ganger, men bare de siste turene hadde Frigg vært oppegående nok til å se seg rundt. De krysset et rom hvor det satt flere mennesker og røykte. De så ikke skadet ut, bare frydfulle. Så kom de til et rom fylt av en annen type tåke. En våt, het tåke. Det dampet og dryppet rundt de til Madammen stoppet ved en badestamp. Hverken Frigg eller Madammen sa noe, Frigg bare fomlet seg tregt ut av klærne. Madammen hjalp henne opp i vannet og la fram et håndkle før hun forlot henne. Med vann helt opp til haken, satt Frigg i dampen og myste fornøyd. Det varmet langt inn i kroppen og forhøyde den deilige svevende følelsen Madammen hadde sørget for.

Dagene hvor Frigg nesten ikke rørte noe form for rus gikk uendelig sakte. Hun ble bare passiv nyter av tåkene som drev forbi. Mannen ved siden av henne hadde dratt sin kos for noen dager siden. Med føttene i kryss og armene støttet under hodet kunne Frigg ligge lenge og la røykskyene gli forbi som på en mørk høstkveld. Tankene kretset nå rundt hvor hun skulle dra, hva hun skulle røve, hvem hun skulle besøke og hvem hun skulle unngå. Kanskje skulle hun dra sørover nå som sommeren var over her. Hun skiftet posisjon i sengen og pustet tungt og betenkt. Hele kroppen var klar for å reise. Det kriblet rastløst i føttene. 

***

Frigg hadde bestemt seg for å reise en av disse dagene nå. Hun hadde snust litt på været i ytterdøren. Sist hadde Madammen rappet henne hardt over ryggen med en bambuspinne, for hun hadde fått streng beskjed om at det ikke var trygt der ute for Frigg før hun var helt klar. Slaget over ryggen hadde gjort vondt og Frigg hadde bråsnudd med en vilter og sjokkert mine, men rygget forsiktig inn igjen, forstått at det var for tidlig. Men nå måtte hun, bambus eller ikke. 

 

Det var blitt gult og rødt ute, men solen varmet godt enda. Likevel ville hun reise sørover før vinteren. Den siste uken føltes kvalmende i den konstante tåken. Den hadde ikke lengre samme effekt, og Frigg måtte rent rømme til baderommet på det verste. Hun satt likevel på sin vante sengeplass nå og vurderte. Tenkte med albuene på knærne og haken i hendene. Mellom leppene hvilte en kanelstang hun hadde glemt at hun tygget på.

En mann sto og skrelte en appelsin mens han pratet med Madammen, som sto i døråpningen inn til det avlange røykerommet. Hun viste han inn og pekte med hele hånden mot Frigg. Så kom den lange, hengslete mannen gående ned mot henne. Hun kikket nysgjerrig opp på han og tok kanelstangen ut av munnen. Så på det lange, flettede bukkeskjegget hans, det lysebrune håret hans som stakk ut under et tørkle han hadde knytt rundt hodet.  
Han slengte henne en appelsinbåt og hun tok forvirret imot. "Jeg hører at du har vært på båt før." Sa han. Frigg nikket og rynket brynene interessert.

"Jeg heter Ivor, og leter etter et mannskap til skipet mitt." Sa han høflig og satte seg på sengen på tvers av henne.


End file.
